Dukey
|-|Dukey= |-|Super Dukey= Summary Dukey is the pet dog of Johnny Test and the deuteragonist of the series. One of his most notable qualities is that he has the ability to speak. Johnny got him as a birthday gift for his 11th birthday. He's a dog mutated by Susan and Mary. Since then, he became very intelligent. He is also a master at karate, knows how to speak Chinese, play video games and gives great advice. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Likely 7-C Name: Dukey Origin: Johnny Test Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Dog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Low, can quickly recover from critically damaged body parts), Immortality (Type 3), Toon Force, Martial Arts (Skilled in karate), Pressure Points (Can knock people out by karate chopping their heads), Immersion (Can go inside his TV, as well as picture frames and books), Enhanced Senses (Being a dog, he has a great sense of smell and hearing), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Fourth Wall Awareness (Can interact with the audience. Is aware that he's a fictional character. Told Johnny he should try being a rock star in a "later episode"), Hammerspace (Seen here), Body Control (Can conceal himself in places that he wouldn't normally fit in), Teleportation (Seen here), Resistance to Heat, Ice, and Radiation Manipulation (Survived on the Moon with no gear whatsoever) | All previous, plus Flight, Shapeshifting, Explosion Manipulation and Fire Manipulation via Power Poots, Energy Manipulation, Size Manipulation (As shown here), Telepathy (Demonstrated here) Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Can easily hurt Johnny) | Likely Town level+ (Comparable to Johnny X. Created an explosion that engulfed Porkbelly with his Power Poots) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with Johnny. Ate an entire plate of fortune cookies before anybody could notice. Him and Johnny were seen as a blur by Hugh) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Comparable to Johnny, who lifted up a car with one hand during a fit of rage) | At least Class 5 (Stronger than before) Striking Strength: City Block Class+ | Likely Town Class+ Durability: City Block level+ (Survived the destruction of the Test house on several occasions) | Likely Town level+ '(Was completely fine after being in the destruction of Porkbelly. Can scale to this). Toon Force, Immortality, and Regeneration make him somewhat difficult to kill. 'Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Several kilometers as Super Dukey. Standard Equipment: His collar, a bone, Super Dukey suit, whatever he can grab from Susan and Mary's lab. Much more with hammerspace. Intelligence: Gifted (Is easily much smarter than Johnny and most of the other characters in the series. Knows a lot about a variety of subjects, such as geography, world history, math, and literature. Usually gives great advice and is fluent in several different languages, including Chinese. Skilled in singing, as well as playing several musical instruments, including the violin, electric guitar, and trombone) Weaknesses: He is very cautious about going into dangerous situations. Can be baited with steak. Key: Base | Super Dukey Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Johnny Test Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Animals Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Dogs Category:Cartoon Network Category:Regeneration Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Fire Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Energy Users Category:Immersion Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Immortals Category:Size Manipulation Users Category:Telepaths